


Walkashame - (Viktuuri) One shot

by NaathyLara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Consensual Sex, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaathyLara/pseuds/NaathyLara
Summary: (Viktuuri) - AU - Where Yuuri doesn't control his drinking and neither does Viktor.--WARNING: LEMMON, +18 SCENE--





	

**Author's Note:**

> One shot inspired by the song Walkashame by Meghan Trainor. I thought it was so hilarious, I seriously opened up word and started typing like a lunatic! 
> 
> By the way, thank you so much for all those kudos in my Otayurio one shot! Never did I imagine it would have such a good response, so again, thank you so much!
> 
> \--WARNING: LEMMON, +18 SCENE--

A sudden "ping" got Yuuri's attention from his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had been brushing his teeth when his phone notified him that he had got a text; being careful he picked it up with his free hand and looked at the text of his blocked screen: It was Phichit.

**_"I'm downstairs, Yuuri!!"_ **

Said boy squeaked, dropping his toothbrush in the sink to go press the intercom and let Phichit into his building, from there he knew his friend was capable enough to make his way up, so he went back inside his bathroom to finish up.

Didn't take Phichit too long to get into Yuuri's home, just in time for the Japanese to exit his bathroom and welcome his dearest friend into his small apartment.

_-I'll be ready in a minute!-_ After so much begging from Phichit, Yuuri and him were finally going out to the newest nightclub in town. For crying out loud! They've been in Russia for almost two months now and Yuuri was as adamant to going out, as ever. Going on an exchange didn't happen so often, hence Pichit wanting to make the best out of it!

But Yuuri being the insecure boy that he was, of course was still having seconds thoughts about all this. Heading to the club with Phichit was safe enough for him and yet, he was feeling anxious about going somewhere new; they would probably find some more classmates there, still Yuuri was in the verge of a heart attack, hyperventilation, a headache, all in all his usual messy self.

_-Don't even think about it, Yuuri! We are going! We need this, it'll be good for us, trust me!-_ Right, naturally Phichit knew him enough to see right through him.

Yuuri turned from his closet, where he had been pretending to look for a jacket and pouted _-Fine!-_

The Thai boy quickly put himself next to his friend and raised his phone for a selfie, Yuuri complied, he knew better than to argue with Phichit about his obsessiveness with taking photos and posting them on Instagram. Seconds later, another "ping" from Yuuri's phone was letting him now his friend had tagged him on a photo.

The boys headed out after Yuuri locked his door, praying that this bad feeling on the back of his head was nothing serious.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exiting the cab that was parked right in front of the night club entrance, Yuuri gulped at the intimidating place, it looked so high class and elegant. He wasn't underdressed, Phichit had told him enough about it for several days, he had come prepared but still his hands were already sweating.

His friend quickly grabbed him by his arm, not giving him a chance to escape by jumping back inside the cab. _-Oh! This place is even better than I thought, Yuuri!-_

The Japanese agreed with his friend mostly out of habit. _-Y-yeah, guess it isn't so bad.-_

Soon they found themselves in front of the doorman; for a second there, when the man was looking for their reservation, Yuuri wished he couldn't find it so they could head back home and end this craziness. To Yuuri's misfortune, the man found it and quickly moved aside so they could get inside where another man was waiting for them already. He guided them through the club and to their table, once they were settled a waiter didn't take long to appear to take their order.

Phichit didn't allow Yuuri to talk, he quickly ordered two apple martinis and before Yuuri could say anything, the waiter vanished in the sea of people already flooding the club. Sighing he turned to his friend, _-So? What now?-_ Nobody could ask that much of Yuuri really, he was new to all this. 

His friend already had his phone out and ready to shoot a pic, making Yuuri face palm himself, but he leaned against his friend shoulder and smiled softly for the picture, with so many tags he couldn't start counting them.

_-Now we drink, wait for a good song to come up and then boost some moves!-_ Phichit was way too excited about this already, it made Yuuri laugh and consequently relax slightly. Even more so when the drinks arrived and he was able to take the first sip, calming his nerves almost instantly.

_-I do have to admit, the club is so pretty!-_ He was shouting, trying to be heard over the loud music. His friend silently agreed while Yuuri looked around. He stopped when he found what looked like the DJ booth.

A very strong looking guy was preparing himself, that much he could tell, but what got his attention was the other slim looking teen next to him. They were both laughing, touching themselves in such a discrete, gentle way that he couldn't take his eyes away from them. Something moved from the corner of his eyes, making him turn back to his table.

In front of them was a very tall man, silver hair, incredible looks, everything someone needed to have to make Yuuri swallow audibly.

_-They are a couple, Otabek is the DJ and Yurio never goes anywhere without him. They do stand out don't they? Nobody can judge them, they look incredibly good together!-_ The 21 year old Japanese couldn't believe he had been caught staring, his face felt so incredibly hot right now! He felt so embarrassed.

Phichit, of course, was the one to talk _-Oh my! Indeed they do!-_ He said standing up with his drink in hand, he got closer to the stranger _-So it's safe to assume they are your friends?-_

_-Oh yeah! Yurio is my younger brother, gotta take care of that wild kitten. Don't tell him I said that!-_ The silver haired man said a bit alarmed.

Yuuri only shook his head, while his best friend did all the talking without any problem at all. _-I see, that's way too cute! Wait, how rude of me! I'm Phichit and this is Yuuri, nice to meet you!-_

_-Same, my name is Viktor!-_ For some odd reason, Yuuri couldn't take his eyes off of that flamboyant man, not for a second. It made him feel so weird, he was never one to stare like this or feel drawn to somebody but this Viktor had something Yuuri couldn't quite point out yet.

Viktor put a finger to his lips, humming to himself before clapping once when he had made up his mind _-Come on boys! Come with me to the best table in the house! You'll have a hell of a time and of course... drinks are on me!-_ Without a second thought, Phichit grabbed Yuuri by the arm and dragged him along. He knew his friend would want to think about it and their chance of having the best night of their lives could be blown away.

Both college boys followed the much older, but good looking guy, through the mass of people already dancing to the beat around their tables. Phichit was about to spit his heart out from how excited he was, while Yuuri only begged for it all to end because... he was feeling so weird around Viktor.

A set of stairs meet their feet, both hesitated for a moment though when they saw that what Viktor meant, to be at the best table in the house, he had been referring to the DJ's booth itself!

Viktor went in first to talk to his brother and his boyfriend, they both quickly turned towards the entrance of the booth to inspect the newcomers but didn't say anything rude, they just went back to their own business like nothing had happened.

Phichit once more dragged Yuuri in and from there, they learned two things: Viktor was indeed older and the owner of the club; secondly, Viktor was into Yuuri, like WAY into Yuuri.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booze kept coming out of nowhere, like water from a fountain and as much as Yuuri had tried to act mature and drink slowly, soon the atmosphere with those 4 guys pressured him enough to let go and join the fun.

When Yuuri felt his vision failing him for an instance, he looked around to try and get a hold of Phichit only to find him gone. Viktor was too close, probably tipsy already; Yurio and Otabek were making out against the mixer... that booth suddenly had a very different air in it. 

A new glass with strong liquor, from the smell of it, was pressed against his lips making him turn his head to the side, finding himself inches away from Viktor's mouth. Throughout the night, they had been flirting, touching hands, bumping each other with the excuse to get closer, though now that Yuuri was under Viktor's predator gaze, he felt weak on his knees. 

_-Phichit said he saw someone from your class, he is going to be right back, I swear I'm not lying.-_ No, Yuuri was sure he wasn't, it does sounded like Phichit to go after some friend and make a whole deal out of it.

_-O-ok!-_ He squeaked, making Viktor chuckle. Surrendering, Yuuri took the glass from the silver haired man's hand, to gulp down almost half of it in one go. Fuck it!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viktor's apartment door whooshed open, making way for the two guys into the beautiful and classy looking place. If this was another situation, Yuuri would probably stare at everything in awe, ask about the art and why the choice of said design, but right now the only thing he cared about was Viktor's expert tongue inside his mouth.

Yuuri was so goddamn drunk right now that shame was no longer in sight, if his cheeks were red then it was probably more from being incredibly drunk than being conscious of what he was about to do with Viktor.

The Russian was also long gone, his drunken state only allowed him so much and trying to rip Yuuri's shirt from his slim body was already quite a task. Add to it the fact that he was horny as hell and that this boy was probably the hottest, most beautiful thing he has ever seen, it was proving to be impossible.

Both men were out of breath, touching everywhere they could from the other's one body. The sound of smacking lips running down the hall that lead to Viktor's room, the clumsy steps as they stumbled their way towards it. All this together made Yuuri hot enough to moan against Viktor's mouth when said man pressed his knee against his crotch.

When they were close enough to Viktor's bed, they both let themselves fall on it. Yuuri's back was the first to meet the soft bedding, he was about to say how incredibly good it felt when he felt a hand grip his clothed cock. His back arched from the bed instinctively and a loud but girly moan escaped his abused lips.

_-That...shit!-_ It was all Viktor could say about it, he had almost cum right there at the sight of Yuuri writhing under him with desire.

Yuuri nodded, acknowledging what he had done, again he must be very drunk to don't give a damn _-Yeah! Yeah I know... just, I... I need more, please!-_

Of course Viktor was more than eager to comply to that! Without further hesitation, the older man got rid of his shirt, being surprised once more by the boy's hand, impatiently unbuckling his belt and tossing it aside. He did the same with Yuuri, but he leaned down to suck on that beautiful swan-like neck, over and over again.

If someone were to walk into that apartment, one would immediately know what was happening and not only by the obscene sounds coming from Viktor's room. 

There was such a heavy smell of sex all around, a slight dampness that would make your breathing difficult. Those two bodies had only met tonight but it was more than clear, they fit together in a way neither of them was ready for.

After what felt like too very long minutes they finally got rid of every single piece of clothing they had been wearing. Without any other distraction Viktor parted Yuri's legs, leaving him vulnerable and exposed, all of it there for the taking.

Yuri gripped the sheets when Viktor ground their members together, both hot and hard enough to explode already. The russian wanted to taste every single place of this boy's body so he started with the pink nipples; sucking them, licking them and making Yuuri moan like there was no tomorrow.

He didn't leave neither of them unattended, quite noticeable seeing that they were specially hard.

_-Oh god! oh god V-Viktor I... I can't-_ Yuuri didn't have any breath left in him, he was struggling with his words. This man was driving him crazy. _-I... really can't take anymore, just... do it, get inside!-_

But still Viktor took his time, going down Yuuri's body and leaving a trail of ghostly kisses across his belly, earning him strong trembles from the Japanese body under him. Anyone could think Yuuri was so innocent at first glance, though from how he was asking to be taken, Viktor highly doubted this was Yuuri's first time.

The older man had already taken out a bottle of lube from his bedside table, reaching for it he squeezed a generous amount of it on his finger. Slowly, as if asking for consent, his finger got closer to that one place Yuuri was begging to be touched at since the moment they crossed Viktor's bedroom door.

Yuuri didn't bulged, he needed it and he wasn't about to deny it. Not after throwing himself to the man back at the club, he really wanted it!

To Viktor's fascination, it didn't take long for Yuuri to accept a second finger and the way he kept moaning, arching his back and scratching at the bed sheets only made Viktor's cock pulsate harder and harder between his legs.

_-Enough! I'm ready! Do it or I'll just cum right now!-_ Yuuri spat as he tried to get Viktor back on top of him, to which the man eagerly complied and so without further ado, he guided his excited member to Yuuri's entrance, pushing just hard enough for his head to enter the boy's body.

A growl was extracted from Viktor's very core when Yuuri pushed his hips down to take it all in, there was no time to waste, he was way too drunk to even care about the pain he was gonna be in tomorrow and for the looks of it, Viktor was too.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A splitting headache woke Yuuri up from his deep sleep; rays of sunlight hitting him directly on the face weren't helping either. Slowly he tried to pull the sheets over his head when he felt something moving next to him.

His eyes opened to their maximum capacity, when blurry memories of what happened last night crashed into his brain just to worsen his headache, if that was even possible; Turning his head he found Viktor's angelic features facing him. It was so obvious he was having a good dream and so Yuuri stared at his face for longer than he would have wanted.

He had to go, he felt so...man he didn't even know what he felt about it all! This wasn't him and he could already feel himself blushing, gently he sat up, trying his best to not wake Viktor up with his movement. When he was finally out of the king size bed, he searched the room's floor for his clothes and dressed himself as he walked out of there.

Oh god, he had seen this so many times. Girl or boys walking out of doors looking like shit, trying to run from what they had done, as good as it had probably been. He never had imagined he would ever be in that position! 

When he was about to reach for the handle of the entrance door, he stopped himself for a minute. He was going against his better judgement but what else could he do to fuck it all up, compared to what had happened last night, really. Looking around he saw a phone with a small notepad next to it, biting his lip and as fast as he could, he wrote down his number and left.

What he wasn't expecting was to come face to face with Phichit, who comically had also his shoes in hand, hair completely messed up and big bags under his eyes, leaving some stranger's apartment, with guilt written all over his face.

Staring at each other to try and pass over the shock, Yuuri cleared his throat _-Let's just... share a cab.-_

**Author's Note:**

> So, made it to 3000 words! This deserved it really, it made me laugh so much and as usual I enjoyed myself greatly.
> 
> Thank you as always, for reading!
> 
> -Disclaimer:
> 
> -I do not own Yuri on Ice story in anyway and I'm simply using the plot and it's characters for mere entertainment, no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> -The song is used for entertainment purposes as well, no copyright infringement intended .


End file.
